Al apartar por completo la mirada
by Shigatsu-san
Summary: A pesar de todo el tiempo que pase, sus recuerdos seguirían vivos y atraerían sentimientos que en ese entonces eran algo muy molestos. Tsurugi pasa el día viviendo en su propio mundo, mientras que Kinako trata de grabar en su corazón cada recuerdo de sus compañeros de equipo antes de la despedida final. - A pesar de mi actitud , te despediste con una sonrisa que no podré olvidar-
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Ok...para aquellos que me conocen…LO SIENTO POR LOS MESES DESAPARECIDA! Intentaré actualizar mis historias y bueno, mientras les dejo con este fic que salió de mi lindo cerebrito de maní.

Comienza!

PD: Les agradecería que me dejaran un review y si les gustó le dieran en favorito…creo que ya me oxide así que espero sus opiniones.

* * *

_Tú, que te desvaneciste ese día, quien parecía feliz todo el tiempo, quien dio lo mejor de sí para proteger lo que más amaba; quien aceptó su futuro aun sabiendo que este no era nada bueno, quien cambió mi manera de ver las cosas malas, quien me dejó un solo recuerdo que jamás olvidaré: Tu sonrisa…No importa cuánto pase, siempre estarás en mis recuerdos…Kinako…_

**Esos relajados días jamás volverán…**

— ¡Tsurugi!

— Aquí estoy, no grites de esa manera Tenma.

— Lo siento jeje , las clases empiezan en unos minutos, apurémonos en llegar.

El grito de Tenma me hizo despertar de mi aun adormilada mente. Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que volvimos a Inazuma, nada había cambiado. Tenma, con las energías desbordantes, me hablaba de cosas que no podía llegar a entender por su rapidez, pero era algo que hasta cierto punto me divertía, así que solté una pequeña sonrisa relajada.

Después de que volviéramos del futuro, estábamos tomando clases particulares debido al todo tiempo perdido en los constantes viajes en el tiempo; incluso Fey, Kinako, Wandaba y Tobu se habían quedado con nosotros. Todos querían tener un tiempo para estrechar lazos hasta el día de la despedida definitiva, o por lo menos eso había oído.

— ¡Buenos días chicos!

— ¡Buenos días, Capitán!

— ¡Buenos días Aoi, Shinzuke!

— Buenos días…

Mientras todos se saludaban, decidí ir hacia mi asiento y ponerme a repasar un poco mi libro de texto, lamentablemente no pude terminar mi objetivo por cierta interrupción.

— ¡Tsurugi-kun, hola!

— Kinako, Buenos días

Y allí estaba ella, con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su saludo tan particular. Poniendo una de mis caras serias, me dispuse a continuar con mi libro, al parecer ella se dio cuenta, pues me lo arrebató de un tirón, y por consiguiente, despertó mi molestia.

— ¿¡Qué haces!?

— Tsurugi-kun, preste atención cuando la gente le habla

— Ya te saludé, ahora dame mi libro.

— Está bien…

Esa niña, a pesar del poco tiempo que pude conocerla, se había vuelto muy importante para mí; verla era como entender que sonreír era algo que debía hacerse siempre a pesar de las situaciones que podrías estar pasando. Se sentó en el asiento junto al mío y se puso a conversar con Fey muy animadamente. Ya algo calmado, volví a mi libro, pero la voz de Kinako se había quedado en mi mente.

— Pareciera que mi libro me estuviera hablando…

El resto de la mañana continuó normal. El profesor dictó sus clases y se nos tomó una pequeña evaluación sorpresa que nos desanimó totalmente.

— ¡Sabía que debía estudiar eso!

— Yo menos mal repasé

— Eso no vale…

El murmullo de todos se escuchaba muy molesto. Por mi parte, había logrado resolver todo mi examen sin problemas, pero eso no se podría decir de Tenma, quien se veía realmente alterado.

—Tsurugi-kun que tal te fue?

La voz de Kinako llegó de forma inesperada, al voltear, pude notar como su enorme sonrisa intentaba desplazar el nerviosismo provocado por el examen.

— Normal, supongo ¿Qué me dices tú?

Empezó a reír avergonzada y a jugar con sus dedos, era obvio que no había logrado hacerlo.

— Deberías prepararte antes de venir a las clases.

— Descuida, intentaré hacerlo mejor para la próxima. Tú por lo visto eres inteligente

— No lo soy

— Si lo eres, me siento orgullosa de ti

Por alguna razón, sus palabras hicieron un pequeño brinco en mí. ¿Nerviosismo? No podía ser una opción, pero sentí esta sensación tan molesta y desconocida para mí. Molesta y ¿Agradable?

— Solo…preocúpate por ti ¿sí?

— Pero es que es verdad, Tsurugi en verdad estoy orgullosa de ti, yo…

— ¡Calla de una buena vez!

Los ojos de Kinako se abrieron de par en par, por un momento me sentí culpable, sentía mis mejillas calentarse, ¿Qué clase de sensación extraña y frustrante es esta? Sentía le corazón acelerado, de seguro era por mi enojo reprimido.

— Kinako…yo realmente…lo siento, no quería…

— Vamos, Tsurugi-kun tranquilo, fue mi culpa por hablar de más.

Volviendo a poner esas sonrisas que me ponían nervioso, Kinako tomó su almuerzo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al parecer ya había tocado el timbre

— ¿Dónde tengo la cabeza?

Aoi nos llamó a todos los chicos, junto con Akane y Midori, nos habían preparado un pequeño aperitivo.

— Recuerden que después de las clases tendremos un entrenamiento especial.

— Hey, Tenma, ¿Recién comienza el día y ya piensas en entrenar?

— Nunca cambiarás

— Eso no es cierto

* * *

— Wandaba ¿A dónde se fue Fey?

— Lo mandé a comprar algunas bebidas, ya que Kinako se olvidó traer el suyo.

— Lo siento por las molestias.

— Tobu, ¿podrías llamar a Fey?.

— Claro

— Yo también voy

— Kinako, tú te quedas conmigo

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Veras…-después de asegurarse de que estaban solos, Wandaba se dispuso a hablar con Kinako en privado- Tu sabes que cuando terminen estas clases nos daremos el adiós definitivo ¿Cierto?

— Cierto

— Bien, y también sabes que destino te espera…

Kinako se apretó las manos contra su pecho, recordar lo que sería de ella le provocó una inmensa pena y alegría—Pondré tener a Fey y yo…

—Solo te quiero decir esto: No intentes forjar algo en esta época, porque si lo haces, ir a la tuya te será muy difícil y doloroso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Solo recuerda mis palabras en todo momento.

Sin estar dispuesto a responder a una sola duda de la chica, Wandaba abandonó el lugar para dirigirse hacia la caseta y esperar a los muchachos junto con el Entrenador Endo.

— Qué raro esta…

* * *

La segunda hora estaba a punto de comenzar, cada uno de los muchachos se acomodó en su asiento y empezaron a alistar todo para la materia que se daría a continuación. Después de dar el saludo al profesor, comenzamos con la lección de matemáticas. Mientras el profesor hablaba, yo daba algunos bostezos disimulados y me dedicaba a garabatear mi cuaderno. Sin nada más que hacer, mis ojos se posaron en Kinako; su expresión seria y su forma tan desesperante de tomar apuntes me hizo sacar una sonrisa que logré disimular, ella no era muy buena en el curso, y aunque Fey y los muchachos intentaban ayudarla a entender, simplemente era mucho para ella.

— ¿Tsurugi-kun, algún problema?

— Ah?

— No dejas me mirarme ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

— No te estoy mirando a ti, sino a la persona que está a tu lado.

La persona al lado de Kinako era Aoi, quien estaba muy concentrada resolviendo sus ejercicios y de vez en cuando pateando la silla de Tenma para que no se quede dormido. Kinako, con una mueca de decepción, puso su mirada en mí y sorpresivamente su mirada se volvió en una picara

— ¡Ujum! Tsurugi-kun no se concentra por mirar a Aoi-chan

— ¡Calla!

— ¡Te descubrí! A ti te gusta….

— ¡Cállate!

Al notar que toda la clase voltió a mirarme, me di cuenta que había gritado lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme notar. Kinako ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Mi rostro se tornó rojo por la vergüenza y enojo que sentía.

— Joven Tsurugi, ¿algún problema?

— Disculpe Sensei, yo no…

— Si quiere que me calle está muy equivocado.

— Sensei, no se lo decía a usted.

— Entonces, dígame ¿Quién debe callarse?

— Disculpe, pero no lo voy a hacer.

— ¿Entonces a quién castigo?, esto no puede quedarse así, fue una falta de respeto

— ¡Sensei!

Kinako se paró de su asiento con el rostro completamente rojo y la mirada seria, esa niña cometería una locura si no la detenía.

—…él no tiene la culpa, yo lo fastidié mientras hacia sus ejercicios.

— ¿Qué haces?-susurré lo más bajo posible, pero intentando que me escuchara.

— Señorita Kinako, por favor tome asiento.

— Es la verdad, yo estaba aburrida y…

— ¿Qué es lo que dijo?

— Me refería a que estaba…y…emm…yo…moleste a Tsurugi-kun mientras tomaba apuntes y se enojó. ¿Verdad que si, Tsurugi-kun?

A pesar de su mirada suplicante, definitivamente no caería tan bajo y le echaría toda la culpa, sino que la defendería para evitar cualquier castigo para ella.

—Yo fui el que gritó, fue un exabrupto.

— ¡Tsurugi-kun!

— ¡Kinako, toma asiento!

— ¡Pero no voy a dejar que…!

— ¡Deja de ser tan problemática y siéntate!

— ¡Ya basta, ustedes dos, se van a dirección ahora mismo!

Bajo la mirada enojada del profesor, Kianko y yo salimos en silencio de la clase, pude notar una mirada de enojo contra mí de parte de Fey, bueno, tenía sus razones. En esos momentos me sentía tan estúpido.

El camino a la dirección parecía eterno, miraba de reojo a Kinako, se encontraba muy temblorosa en ese momento. Unas inmensas ganar de golpearme contra la pared me invadió, así que intenté decirle algunas palabras para tratar de relajarla.

—Kianko, perdóname

No me respondió, agachó más su cabeza y sus temblor empezó a crecer. Otra vez esa extraña sensación me embargó ¿Debería decírselo? No, en esos momentos definitivamente no.

— Tsurugi-kun, eres un tipo realmente frío.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Eso mismo, eres muy frío.

Nuestras voces crecía casi hasta volverse gritos, en especial la mía.

— Tú eres muy molesta ¿Lo sabias?-no podía controlar mi enojo, y más con esa sensación tan desagradable en mi pecho.

— Esa actitud tan insensible tuya, es muy frustrante.

— Niña, no debiste meterte.

— Pero fue mi culpa, no debí molestarte con Aoi-chan, fue muy…

— ¿Déjalo si?

Y, sin mirarla, mi alejé lo más lejos posible de ella, no podía soportar esta sensación ni un minutos más.

— Maldición ¿Qué me pasa? Realmente no entiendo ¡Me molesta! ¡Ella me molesta!

* * *

Hasta aquí!

Esta historia tendrá dos o tres capítulos, así que dentro de poquito le digo bye! T_T noooo

Ok, si les gusto ya saben, déjenme un review muy kawai jejejje ok no -_-. Pero enserio, los extrañaba un montón. Ok me despido, hasta el próximo cap!


	2. Chapter 2

HI!

Perdón por la tardanza, no pensé que estaría muy ocupada. Pero aquí está terminado el cap.

Enserio, abrir este fic y ver tres hermoso review me hizo querer escribir el siguiente cap. Sin detenerme….Muchas gracias por sus review.

Niicora Izumii: Wow muchas gracias por ser mi primer review en muchos meses, enserio me alegraste u

Guest: Bueno querido anónimo, gracias por comentar, muchas gracias!

Lia-chan555: Kya! Te extrañé muchísimo que bueno verte por aquí otra vez! Jejejej gracias por tu review. Me alegro haberte levantado el ánimo con este fic OwO , y si, golpea a Tsurugi cuanto quieras XD. Jaja y muy buenas palabras deberían estar en el diccionario XD.

Comienza!

* * *

_Cuidadosamente te lo transmitiré todo con mi actitud, hoy también bloqueé mis sentidos, haciéndolo otro día inútil…¿Qué debería hacer? Otro día llega a su fin…y con ellos los días que me quedan a tu lado…_

**No conozco estos sentimientos, ¡Agh, es tan molesto! Creo que deberías saberlo...**

— ¿Cuál fue el problema?

— Tuve una discusión con el profesor, Sensei.

— ¿Qué clase de discusión?

— Por interrumpir sus clases de forma muy grosera.

— Entiendo…

Kinako y yo estábamos frente al director, quien cavilaba un poco respecto a si mis declaraciones eran ciertas al ver a Kinako muy callada y con la cabeza baja.

— Señorita Nanobana, ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto?

—…

— Si no tengo una explicación de parte de los dos, tendré que darles un castigo, pero si me explica hablaré con el profesor para que los deje entrar a clases.

Kinako no había dicho una palabra desde que entramos al despacho, esa extraña sensación seguía creciendo a cada instante.

— ¿Nada que decir?

—…-

— En ese caso, los dos se quedarán en el aula después de clases haciendo la limpieza. No pretendo darles un castigo más fuerte. Pueden retirarse.

— Gracias, Sensei.

Nuevamente ambos nos encontramos solos en el pasadizo. Kinako seguía sin pronunciar palabra, lo cual me alarmó pues ella siempre solía buscar conversación y reírse en ellas.

— Kinako, no me gusta esa actitud tuya-fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

— Lo siento…-dijo casi en un susurro.

— ¡Hey! Tu siempre sonríes por cualquier cosa-aclare mis pensamientos para no sonar tan grosero-Olvidemos esto y…por favor muéstrame una sonrisa

Esa extraña sensación cálida en mi pecho volvió con fuerza, y creció mucho más cuando Kinako levanto su rostro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

— Eso…

Mi voz me falló. Kinako que vio un tanto confundida por mi reacción, ¿Qué es esto? No entendía exactamente nada, esa sensación tan extraña hacia que mi corazón latiera demasiado hasta el punto de enfurecerme, y para evitar cualquier exabrupto aleje mi vista de ella, quien hasta ese momento solo me veía muy confundida.

— Kinako, si llegamos rápido te daré un caramelo, si?

Y como por arte de magia, Kinako salió a toda velocidad hacia el salón de clases, dejándome con los ojos completamente desorbitados

— ¿Cómo rayos corre tan rápido?

En ese momentos solo podía pensar la palabra clave: "caramelo"

* * *

— Eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse a sus hogares.

— Adios, sensei

Solo podía ver con fastidio como todos se retiraban mientras yo me quedaba en el aula para cumplir mi castigo junto con Kinako. Tenma no dejaba entrar en su cabeza la idea de que yo faltaría ese día al entrenamiento, de no haber sido por Aoi él se habría quedado en el aula quejándose sobre ese "castigo cruel".

— Ya déjalo, Tenma. Mañana entrenare duro

Una vez el aula se quedó vacía, Kinako y yo acordamos que parte limpiaría cada uno y por unos 10 minutos fuimos a traer todo lo necesario para la limpieza. Una vez equipados, yo empecé a barrer el piso y ella a limpiar el pizarrón.

— Tsurugi-kun ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

— Adelante.

— ¿Cree que, cuando yo me vaya, se acordaran de mí?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

— ¿Lo crees?

— ¡Claro que lo creo! Además, estoy segura que no querrán que te vayas.

Tratando de animar el repentino desanimo de Kinako, busqué en todo mi cerebro algo que la animara un poco.

— ¿Crees que me extrañen?

— Por favor Kinako, ni que fueras una desconocida, claro que te extrañaran.

— ¿Tú también me extrañaras?

Detuve la escoba bruscamente y dirigí mi mirada hacia Kinako, quien se había quedado apoyada en la pizarra sin haber volteado ni un poco. Esas palabras trajeron a mí la sensación con una fuerza increíble, y maldiciendo por lo bajo me apoyé en una de las mesas.

— ¿Me extrañaras?-repitió de forma insistente

—…-

—Tsurugi-kun…

—…-

— ¿Tsuguri-kun, me extrañaras?

—…No lo sé…

Definitivamente el premio al "mayor idiota del mundo" debía ser entrego a mi persona. Noté que Kinako detuvo su respiración débilmente y se apoyó aún más al pizarrón. La odiosa sensación me golpeaba muy fuerte al verla en ese estado.

—Creo que será cuestión de tiempo para que me reemplacen-dijo con una voz muy débil-Así, ya no se acordaría de quien soy y…

No aguanté más.

— ¡Cállate!

Antes de que terminara su frase, mi cuerpo, como si de un auto reflejo se tratara, corrió hacia Kinako y la tomé de los brazos hasta atraerla hacia mí y unirnos en un abrazo. Ella solo me miraba con ojos desorbitados, queriendo entender que pasaba, yo solo luchaba con esos sentimientos tan extraños que sentía la necesidad hacerla conocedora de ellos.

— Kinako…-tomé un respiro y continúe-No digas tonterías, tu jamás podrás ser reemplazada. Todos te extrañaremos, eres y serás un miembro del Raimon y nuestra amiga más preciada.

— Tsurugi-kun…

— ¡Escúchame! ... Yo…

Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto que me pasó ese instante. Las palabras no salían por nada. Quería decirle que era lo que sentía, que significaba ella para mí, lo mal que la pasaría cuando ella se fuera, pero ¡Nada! Viendo que mi esfuerzo sería inútil, cuidadosamente intente trasmitir aquellas palabras en actitudes. Suavicé el abrazo, pero en ningún momento la solté. Kinako se relajó y también me abrazó. No sé cuantos minutos estuvimos juntos, pero entonces deseaba que no se acabaran, y más cuando me di cuenta que la gran sonrisa en su rostro volvía.

— Tsurugi –kun, gracias…

Lentamente, nos fuimos separando. Kinako volvió al pizarrón y yo a la escoba. Con un poco de decepción por el fallido intento de hace unos segundos, traté de terminar mi parte comenzar a limpiar las carpetas para poder irme de forma rápida. Ninguno de los dos habló durante todo el rato.

Terminada la limpieza del aula, ambos cogimos nuestras cosas y salimos del aula. Sabiendo que inevitablemente nos iríamos por la misma dirección, Kinako buscó algún divertido tema de conversación para ambos…o por lo menos para ella.

— Tsurugi-kun me debe mi caramelo.

— Claro, lo siento se me había olvidado

— ¿Y me iba a dejar sin caramelo?

— Agradece que te daré el caramelo.

— ¡Caramelo!

—Dejame buscarlo un rato

No me tomó mucho encontrar el caramelo de limón que traía conmigo, Kinako lo recibió feliz y después de darme un enorme gracias lo sacó de su envoltorio y se lo comió.

— ¡Sabe tan rico!

El camino a casa fue muy entretenido, Kinako hablaba sobre los planes que tenia una vez regresara a su época y de lo feliz que había sido con nuestros constantes viajes. Llegamos a una intersección y ambos nos despedimos, ante mi sorpresa, Kinako se acercó y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla para luego decir su típico "chiis" y salir corriendo. Sentía el rostro caliente y tratando de calmarme corrí hacia mi casa sin detenerme ni un segundo.

—Si estos sentimientos van a continuar, no puede ser tan malo ¿Cierto? Mañana le preguntaré a Nii-san

Y viendo como el sol se ponía, grité un poco para clamar mis agitados pensamientos.

* * *

Y aquí esta!

Jejej problamente el próximo sea el ultimo cap. Asi que espero lo hayan disfrutado. Se me cuidan! Bye! u/

Reviews? OvO


End file.
